


Close To You

by Fiercely_Awkward



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Song fic, little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercely_Awkward/pseuds/Fiercely_Awkward
Summary: No you don't need my protection. But I'm in love, can't blame me for checking. I love in your direction, hoping that the message goes. Somewhere close to you.Song Fic - Rihanna - Close To You.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song Lyrics by from Rihanna's "Close To You" ANTI Album.  
> Characters belong to Supergirl  
> Feel free to leave me a message at the end   
> x

_Nothing but a tear, that's all for breakfast_  
_Watching you pretend you're unaffected_  
_You're pulling our connections, expecting me to let you go_  
_But I won't_  
* * *

Kara could tell Cat was withdrawing. She had been for weeks now. It began with subtle changes, after all, which normal assistant would question their boss behaving in an entirely professional and businesslike manner? Only Kara felt this shift keenly. Professionalism did not allow for casual conversations about weekend activities with carter; nor did it allow the often random and frequently surprising glimpses into the woman behind the CEO mask, shared through stories over lunch and words of encouragement in all to often moments of self-doubt. Kara could only observe helplessly as Cat slowly and methodically pulling the connections Kara had spent so long painstakingly constructing between them. Had Kara been convinced it was merely herself who was affected by the ever increasing divide between them, she may have allowed Cat to withdraw completely. But even Cat Grant couldn't quite pull off that particular pretence. The way her heart starting drumming every time Kara brushed past, or the pained expression focused on her assistant every time she thought no one was looking told Kara all she needed to know.  
Cat was pulling away, hastily constructing walls and boundaries at every turn expecting Kara to let her withdraw and leave her, following in the footsteps of so many before her. But Kara was determined to gently scale every wall and overcome any boundaries. She wouldn't let Cat pull away completely, she couldn't.

_* * *_

_No you don't need my protection_  
_But I'm in love, can't blame me for checking_  
_I love in your direction, hoping that the message goes_  
_Somewhere close to you_  
_Like so close if they hurt you, you wouldn't find out_  
_Just say now, I'm coming right now, to be close to you_

_* * *_

It had become a habit. Every night before completing her patrol Kara would fly past Cats home. She told herself it was for her protection, who knows when danger would come knocking. But Cat Grant was the most powerful person in National City, Queen of all Media, with wealth and resources at her disposal that made Karas head spin if she thought about it for too long. No, Cat didn't need her protection, but Kara's heart couldn't be blamed for checking, holding onto some hope that somehow, if she willed hard enough, if she loved just hard enough, the message would land just close enough for Cat. Focusing on the strong, steady pulse of Cats heart to soothe her Kara turned and headed for home, hoping that someday her message would be received.

_* * *_

_Said you let it go, you kept it_  
_Working hard to perfect it_  
_Now your fear is reckless, and it's out of your control_  
_Would you let it go?_

* * *

She had promised herself to let go, but try as she might, letting go of Kara Danvers was becoming an impossible task. Cat had worked hard her entire life for perfection. She demanded perfection daily from her staff and had built and empire because of it. She commanded herself with a level of self-control achieved through years of perfection. Fear did not get her to become the Queen of all Media, the most powerful person in National City, she faced her fears and came out victorious. Until Kara. Somehow Kara had walked through her carefully constructed walls as if they were built from mist, parting them with her sunny smile; shattering her control. Now her fear is rampaging in reckless abandon through her heart. Why would Kara be any different from those before her. Kara was temporary and would leave for bigger and better things and that is something that Cat could not bear. Disentangling herself from the girl was the only option and despite every pulled connection tugging at her heart, Cat knew it was for both their protection.

_* * *_

_No you don't need my protection_  
_But I'm in love, can't blame me for checking_  
_I love in your direction, hoping that the message goes_  
_Somewhere close to you_  
_Close to you_  
_Like so close if they hurt you, you wouldn't find out_  
_If you let me, I'd be there by now_  
_Close to you_

* * *

She told herself that the promotion was for the best. Kara had been the best damn assistant she'd ever had so firing the girl was not an option, and besides, despite her attempts to seperate herself from the girl Cat knew that she would have never been able to fire her assistant. Selfishly the promotion, while removing Karas constant distraction from her immediate presence, still allowed her to be close. Cat tried not to dwell on why the thought of Kara leaving forever made her heart feel like it was being slowly crushed. With a wry grimace she supposed it was, only Supergirl could crush her heart whilst being oblivious to holding it to begin with. How her sweet Kara thought those bloody glasses fooled anyone for a single second was beyond her.  
Startled from her reverie by a small cough, Cat glanced up to see Supergirl floating above her home balcony.  
Lowering her drink onto the balcony ledge she gestured for Supergirl to join her, "Supergirl, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"  
lowering herself to stand shoulder to shoulder with her former boss, she glanced sideways before replying, "I was flying past when I noticed you out her and I thought I'd stop by"  
Feeling the warmth radiating from the girl beside her, Cats swallowed and took a deep breath to calm the thudding in her chest. Why she ever thought removing herself from the girls presence and "getting over" her was ever a plausible idea was really beyond her.  
Taking a step back to put some distance between herself and temptation, Cat busied herself pouring another drink, in her hands a slight tremor, "Would you like a drink?"  
She had not expected the warm hand that came to rest lightly on her shoulder. She gasped softly as the other hand wrapped around her own trembling hand before she was being turned and hugged close towards an extremely warm, solid but soft chest. "Cat I wish you would tell me whats wrong."  
The fear was rushing through her body at full force, causing Cat to panic and push against the woman in front of her. Anxiety, burning hot then freezing cold, was rushing up and down her spine, spreading through her veins and swirling through her mind as she attempted to gather what little control she had left. "Please don't, Kara. I- I can't ... Just please don't. You've earned your promotion and you're going to go on to do brilliant, amazing, astonishing things with your life. And I'm so proud of how much you've grown, Kara." It was becoming difficult to speak around the hard lump forming in her throat, "But I can't be so close to you anymore, it h-hurts too much."  
Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall she took a shuddering breath and looked anywhere but the soft, damp, blue eyes that seem to reflect all the pain swimming in Cats heart.  
"I know you've been distancing yourself from me for a while now Cat, and Rao knows how much it hurt, not just for me, but to see it hurting you too," At this Kara gently cupped Cats face in her hands, wiping away a lone tear crept defiantly beneath dark lashes, "I know you don't need my protection, but I've been loving in your direction for so long Cat, and all I've ever wanted is to be close to you." Cats breath hitched, her heart clenching painfully in her chest, "I would never give up on you, all you ever needed to do was ask and I'd be there. Please, let me be close to you."  
Kara continued to cradle her loves face, pressing gentle kisses to smooth the worry line from her forehead; to kiss away each tear as they fell from their shining green prison; to the blush forming across the tops of prominent cheekbones; and as Kara's word finally began to sink in, to trembling lips to swallow ragged breaths.

Wrapping her arms tightly around the solid warmth before her, Cat clung to Kara like she would never let go, "All I want is to be close to you too."


End file.
